


Candy, Pumpkin Spice, And Orgasms

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Groping, Halloween, Implied Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean takes Sam to a quaint town on Halloween. Their relationship develops.





	Candy, Pumpkin Spice, And Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween

"It's over there, look. Beaverstone Candy Emporium." Dean's eyes widen and he switches off the ignition, giving Sam's thigh a quick slap. "Lets go check it out."

Sam eyes the little town. It looks like something out of a movie. Perfect little homes decorated with glowing pumpkins and garlands made of leaves, street lamps lighting up the perfect sidewalks and quaint storefronts. The phrase too good to be true springs to mind

"C'mon," Dean says, nudging his brother before getting out of the car and banging on the hood.

Sam pulls a face but follows, pulling his jacket closed against the chill in the air. 

"How did you find out about this place anyway?" Sam asks. "It's kinda out of the way."

"There was a flyer back at the diner. Homemade fudge, Sammy. We couldn't miss out on that."

Sam falls into step beside Dean, their arms brushing every so often like they always do. He doesn't tell Dean that he would have rather just gone back to the bunker. He's pretty sure at least one of his ribs is cracked from the last case they just finished, and watching Dean stuff his face with candy isn't his idea of a good evening.

"Hey, they've got baskets outside." Dean tugs on Sam's sleeve and pulls him the rest of the way to the candy store. 

The first basket, Dean hands to Sam, the second he wraps his arms around like an overexcited kid. 

"I'm getting fudge first, I'll meet you at the chocolate skeletons, ok?"

Dean weaves his way through the tables piled high with candy and pumpkins and Sam smiles fondly at Dean before having a look around. There aren't as many people as he thought would be in there, but it's probably because it's nearly closing time. He hopes Dean doesn't take too long.

Behind the check out counter at the back of the store is a man who looks sort of like Lurch from the Adam's family. Sam squints at him. He definitely has a squarish head. Sam's fingers itch to get his emf reader but he left it in the car.

"Dude, your basket is empty."

Dean is suddenly at his elbow, peering into Sam's basket with a look of distress on his face.

"I'm looking what there is first."

"Boy Scout," Dean scoffs, but he puts a bag of pumpkin shaped chocolates out of his half full basket and into Sam's. "Free samples!"

"Huh?" Sam frowns as Dean moves like a jungle cat over to the counter.

Lurch doesn't speak, doesn't even glance Dean's way while he pilfers the skull shaped bowl overflowing with sour snakes and eyeballs.

"Want?" Dean asks, his cheeks bulging like a chipmunk.

"Nah, I think I'll..." he frowns at Lurch and wonders if it's a good idea that Dean's eating suspicious free samples. "There are caramel apples over there."

Dean groans and starts muttering about Sam and fruit and something about being lame, but Sam ignores him and begrudgingly puts some marshmallow tombstones and a chocolate and caramel apple into his basket.

When they finally get around to paying, Dean ends up with two paper bags full of candy and Sam has one. Dean pays for both which is weird but Sam is too busy looking for bite marks on Lurch's neck.

"What a place, eh?"

"You're a candy fiend, Dean." Sam grins, shaking his head. "Don't you think Frankenstein's monster in there was a bit off?"

"Hm, I didn't notice." Dean shrugs and has a content smile on his face as he leads them further down the street.

"The car is back there," Sam says, craning his neck around to look back at the impala. "Where're we going?"

"I can smell baking. We're investigating."

Dean bumps Sam's arm and knocks their bags of candy together.

"Aren't you full?" Sam chuckles.

"Not even a little. I hope they've got those spicy pumpkin coffees." 

That's not something Dean would usually say. He'd normally turn his nose up at anything that contaminates his manly black coffee, but Dean does seem more agreeable today.

The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg in the air makes Sam's stomach rumble. They get to the corner of Main Street and to a tiny bakery called "Mama Bertha's". 

Dean's smile is as bright as the moon, and his hand grazes Sam's before wrapping around his wrist, dragging him inside.

They end up buying pumpkin lattes, pumpkin cinnamon swirls and a pumpkin loaf. Dean doesn't complain once that there isn't any pie in the store. There's not one slice. No pumpkin pie, or pie of any other description. Dean is happy with what's in there and can't even wait until they find a bench before biting into his icing covered pastry.

Sam is starting to worry that there was definitely something funny in Lurch's free sample candies. The happy sigh Dean lets out when he sits down on a bench only furthers Sam's feeling of unease.

Dean puts his candy bags on the floor under the bench and the pumpkin loaf next to him carefully. Sam realises he's staring and snaps himself out of it by handing Dean his latte and sitting down, making sure not to disturb the precious loaf.

"Why don't people celebrate the pumpkin all year round," Dean asks, taking the lid off his latte and sniffing it. He moans. Sam clears his throat.

"It's seasonal," he replies, giving his own drink a good sniff. The cinnamon gets up his nose but it doesn't have a funny smell so Sam figures it's safe.

"They have the artificial shit all year, Sam. Supply and demand, people would definitely order these twelve months a year."

Sam frowns. 

"Since when are you Mr Pumpkin? You never drink stuff like this. You're acting weird."

"Am not," Dean replies, his half scowl hidden behind the whipped cream he has on his lip. "I like stuff."

"Not really, not unless it involves women and pie, and you didn't even bitch that there wasn't any of that in the bakery." Sam turns on the bench, his knee hitching up on the edge. Narrowing his eyes, Sam inspects Dean closely. "Were you cursed by those free candies?"

Dean snorts, holding his drink down so it doesn't spill.

Immediately, Sam remembers Dean's good mood before they even got into town, so his theory seems as ridiculous as Dean obviously thinks it is. In fact, he looks sort of annoyed.

"I'm not cursed, idiot. Aren't you having a good time?"

"Huh? Well, yeah... but, I..."

"It's Halloween, and you've never had a fun one and when I saw the flyer I wanted to bring you."

Sam's cheeks heat up. He's definitely an idiot. Dean isn't cursed by lurch or anything else. He's acting weird and content and happy because he is. And because he was doing something nice for his dumbass little brother.

"I'm used to you mocking things. I didn't know it was for me, I'm sorry. I am having a good time, it's great, really." Sam realises he's rambling but Dean is smiling softly at him and all is right with the world.

"S'ok," Dean says, scooping his finger into the melting topping of Sam's drink and sticking it into his mouth. 

"Hey!"

They both laugh and eat the rest of their pastries in an amicable silence. Now that Sam knows that they're here to just relax, he loses his on alert vision and actually looks around him. It's warm and peaceful, no scary, tacky decorations, no clowns. The sun is slipping below the horizon, golden orange rippling up into the darkening sky and changing every second.

"Beautiful," Sam says, watching the metamorphosis of colours.

Dean turns his head towards him.

"Yeah."

Sam takes a deep breath, sighing. He feels good, if a little silly for how he was acting, but to just be still and enjoy something isn't something he's used to. When he thinks about it more, the whole situation is pretty romantic... perfect sunset, wined and dined (sort of), a stroll through a picturesque town. 

Dean couldn't be acting like this to be romantic, right? Sam mentally scolds himself for even entertaining the idea. Long ago he resigned himself to the fact that Dean would only be his brother and that was fine, amazing... Dean was the best brother anyone could have. And he already knew they were soulmates so it's not like Sam has a horrible life. Not having all of Dean was a small price to pay for having some of him.

"Do you remember when dad let us go trick or treating?"

"What? When?" Sam is snapped out of his daydream. He never though they were ever allowed to go knocking on strangers doors at Halloween. He remembers asking to go, pleading with his dad and then Dean to take him, and finally not bothering to ask.

"You were really little, only just started school. I think we'd been settled in some town for maybe a month. You still didn't know about demons and the life and the other kids were talking and getting you all excited about Halloween."

"I don't remember."

"You were really little," Dean repeats, swigging the last of his drink and putting the cup on the ground by his boot.

Sam watches Dean's mouth, waiting for him to continue, but his attention gets pulled to Dean's hands, smoothing over his thighs. It's almost like he's nervous.

"You dressed up as a bat. You'd been learning about them and you wouldn't hear of being anything else."

"What were you?" Sam asks, wanting to picture Dean in his costume.

"A zombie I think, something gross. Anyway, dad took us to this really rich street. Huge houses, swimming pools, the works. The candy was the best you can buy and I never figured rich people to be generous but I guess they are on Halloween."

Dean shrugs and that's that for the story. Sam wants to reach out, put his hand over Dean's, but he keeps them on his lap instead.

"Thanks, Dean. For tonight, and back then too."

Dean swallows and their eyes meet. It's always been a thing that they can read each other without having to speak, but right now, Sam doesn't know what's in Dean's head.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were cursed."

"Yeah... it blows that I don't do stuff like this more often so you'd know it was just for us to have fun. Be together, you know? I wanted..."

"Wanted what?"

"Nah, dude, I've had too much sugar. You wanna get out of here?"

"No," Sam says, stopping Dean from standing and pushing him back down. "This wasn't just about giving me a good Halloween. What was it for?"

"It was, I dunno... to show you that you're important to me. It's you and me for the foreseeable and you deserve some happiness."

Sam tries to process this, but apparently Dean isn't done.

"We gotta have some good memories, you know. Lately it's been tough on you and I don't help with that most of the time."

"You're right... well, not about the you not helping part. I mean, sure, you're a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

Dean blinks and Sam finds himself being drawn in, caught in Dean's magnetic field.

"Seriously, Dean... we fight, we butt heads, but that's who we are and I love you. Don't ever think that where I want to be is anywhere but with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, god... Dean..." Sam breathes out his frustration and just closes the distance and their lips bump together.

The only incomplete part in Sam's chest falls into place and he can't contain the rumble of pleasure that he moans into his brother.

Dean's mouth opens, probably from shock, but he doesn't stop Sam. It only takes a second for him to curl his hand around the back of Sam's neck to deepen the kiss, righting the balance of power so his older brother rights are being heeded. 

Sam smiles against Dean's lips and tries to bite him, but Dean sticks his tongue into Sam's mouth and squeezes even harder on his neck and Sam relents. They kiss and battle and Dean keeps touching Sam's face like he's checking to see that he's still there. It's pretty cute considering the bruising kisses, but Dean has always been cute, despite his protests to the contrary.

It may be the first time they've done this, but it feels well practiced, familiar. Sam thought that he might feel awkward or scared, but like everything with Dean, he just feels safe.

"You ok?" Dean pants, his forehead touching Sam's and giving them both some much needed air. "This ok?"

"Yeah, and yeah. Really ok."

"I never thought, I didn't know..." Dean's hand slides down Sam's neck, over his chest and stomach and then to the top of his thigh.

"Neither did I, but we both want this." Sam's opens his legs a little to try to relieve the growing pressure there. "Keep going."

Dean lifts an eyebrow and kisses Sam again, his hand stroking over the bulge in Sam's jeans.

It's fast, zero to groping in public in thirty seconds, and Sam feels lightheaded from how turned in he is. It's a shame that they hadn't gone back to the impala or he would have strongly considered hauling Dean onto the backseat.

Dean cups his fingers over the length of Sam's cock, rubbing and massaging him through the thickness of the denim. It's infuriatingly good, but nowhere near enough.

"Wait, we can't, not here." Sam grabs Dean's hand and they're off the bench, candy and baked goods forgotten. 

There's a bunch of trees nearby, and it's more secluded than the bench, partially shielded by the setting sun. Sam drags Dean behind one and backs him up against the rough bark, and they fumble to open their jeans as their kisses become more heated. 

"Move, let me," Dean says, his voice low and so hot that a shudder runs through Sam's body.

He's about to take over and get his hand into Sam's boxers when a bright light sweeps past them and then back, causing them both to step apart and scramble to cover themselves.

"You two, what are you doing back there?" 

A stern voice cuts through the night and when the torch is dropped from in their eyes, Sam and Dean see two cops staring at them.

"Uh, we were looking for bats, officer. We're naturalists. On a field trip."

Dean nudges Sam for help.

"Uh, yeah... we're mature students. It's a research trip."

One of the cops sniggers, but the other doesn't look as amused.

"Bats you say?" He glances down to just below their waists and back up again. He doesn't look convinced. "Maybe best if you move along, boys. Men loitering in the dark might put people on edge, you understand me?"

"Sure, officer. We'll head back to our car now," Dean says, putting on his most innocent smile. 

The officers nod and walk away, laughing quietly at first and then uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Joe, those dudes believed we're real cops."

"I know! Your mom did a great job on the costumes."

"Hey, they were totally fucking around back there weren't they. How much do you bet they do it first. The big one had a hard on you could hang a mug on."

"Dude, gross. But yeah, I'd bet a weeks pay that they're gonna fuck."

"Holy shit, look at this! Jackpot!"

"Aw fuck, do you think this candy belongs to the guys banging?"

"Probably, but they're ours now. Compensation is fair don't you think?"

Joe nods and they pick up the three bags of candy.

When Sam and Dean stumble out of the woods half an hour later, they don't even notice that they've been robbed.

After all, orgasms are so much better than candy.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to check this for mistakes but I'm tired


End file.
